Delightful
by Molahsurey
Summary: Michael comes home from work and spends an arousing moment with his son. (Warning: Incest)


Michael Bluth had just arrived home on a Friday after a tiresome day at work. It was the day after he and George-Michael had begun rebuilding the banana stand after Lucille had run into it with her car due to being high on marijuana. He sauntered into the kitchen and set several work items on the counter before getting a glass of water. Leaning against the counter he took a few gulps as he heard someone bounding down the staircase, when he brought the glass from his mouth he saw that it was George-Michael. Michael smiled, "Hey, I was just going to go see if you were home. I picked us up a little treat to counter balance the hard work we did yesterday."

George-Michael grinned. "What? Kind of like an... afternoon delight?" He chuckled somewhat nervously at his joke.

Michael stared off into space with an awkward smile plastered on his face. Why his son made him recall the unpleasant scenario of singing a romantic song with his niece he had no idea. "Yeah, mhmm... that's right," he turned his back to George-Michael to set his glass on the counter and added, slightly under his breath, "A little afternoon delight..." Turning back around, he walked over to his work bag and removed from it a box of donut holes. He set the box on the island and brought a stool over to sit on, George-Michael also brought over a stool. They positioned the stools closely together and then got situated.

George-Michael looked over the donut holes, "Mmm, thanks dad, they look great."

"You're welcome son," he answered before eating one.

George-Michael took one as well and bit it in half. "You know, I'm really glad we got to finally spend some time together yesterday. I was beginning to get a bit worried about how much time you were spending with Maeby."

Michael's brow creased in sympathy, "Oh, no, you don't have to worry about that, you know I prefer your company over anyone else's." He glanced down. "I thought I was losing you to Ann," he admitted.

George-Michael's eyes widened, "Really? It would take a lot for that to happen. I don't have nearly as much fun with her as I do with you."

A weight lifted from Michael's heart at those words and he smiled, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was blushing. He reached his hand out and placed it on his son's shoulder moving it in gentle circles and gripping it affectionately. No more words were needed to express how much they cared for each other so Michael playfully threw a donut in the air and caught it in his mouth. Both of them laughed and in turn George-Michael tossed the other half of the donut he had into the air and caught it as well. "Hey, that was just half of one, that's not fair," Michael teased before picking up another donut, "Try to catch this one." He aimed for George-Michael's mouth and his son caught it with ease. They smiled at each other happily.

"Hey, dad, I wonder how many you can fit in your mouth," there was a lingering laugh and amusement in George-Michael's voice.

Michael raised his eyebrows, "You wanna know?" He smirked when George-Michael nodded his head and pushed the box closer to him. He placed the donuts in his mouth one by one counting each of them out loud as he did so until the words came out muffled and he could barely close his mouth. George-Michael's snickering and the look on his face, and just the scene altogether, made Michael want to crack up and he had to force himself not to laugh too hard in order to keep the cake from falling out. Covering his mouth he did his best to swallow everything before bursting into laughter.

"That was pretty impressive," George-Michael said giddily.

"I don't know how you got me to do that but there you go, nine; they are some quite large balls."

"Psh! Balls… heh," he smiled bashfully.

Michael smiled fondly back at his son admiring how sweet and sincere he was and always had been. Time seemed to pass slowly as he savored the moment. It was so nice being able to sit peacefully in the kitchen with his son and it was also nice that no one else was in the house to bother them. Michael's hand slowly dipped into the donut box and he hesitantly brought one of the donuts up to George-Michael's lips. George-Michael was confused but Michael coaxed his mouth open with the cake and George-Michael took a bite from it. Michael didn't know why he had the urge to do that but it happened.

Michael leaned back in his seat and they just stared at each other. Michael's heart began to beat faster and he didn't know if it was noticeable, he smiled nervously at George-Michael and let out a shaky laugh. "There's um… heh, there's some powdered sugar on the corner or your mouth." When George-Michael didn't move Michael became even more uneasy but then he did something that surprised them both. Leaning forward Michael placed his hand on his son's neck and slowly pulled the boy closer to him until he could gently press his lips to the corner of George-Michael's mouth, his tongue slipped hesitantly past his lips and he licked up the powdered sugar. A confused and aroused sound left George-Michael and Michael shuddered. They were both stiff and shaking from the anticipation of what they might do next.

Michael took in deep breaths in an attempt to prevent himself from going any further, he began to move away but before he could move very far George-Michael's hands shot up to grab hold of Michael's button up shirt. George-Michael looked as though he wanted to say something but couldn't make a sound. Michael moved closer again until their faces were a centimeter apart; George-Michael closed his eyes and it was his turn to breathe heavily. Michael closed the distance between them and their lips connected. Michael's brow furrowed and he moaned, his son's lips were incredibly soft and the moment was so sensual. Michael began to move their lips together and George-Michael's grip on his father's shirt tightened as he grew tense with his own arousal. Michael couldn't resist inserting his tongue into his son's mouth; he needed to know what it would feel like to be as close to his son as possible.

Soon George-Michael whimpered and Michael pulled away realizing right then just how uncomfortably aroused he was, and looking at his son he knew George-Michael was as well. "I'm so sorry…" he breathed out quietly.

"No…" That was all George-Michael could say before whimpering even more and gyrating his hips. Michael groaned; he knew he shouldn't be doing this but he wanted it so bad, and apparently George-Michael did too. Michael kissed his son again before lifting him from the chair he was in and onto the island counter. While they were still kissing Michael began to palm at his son's erection, he was slightly surprised by how hard George-Michael had gotten. Unable to contain himself he started to thrust his hips as he worked on George-Michael; both were panting and moaning loudly. "Ugh, dad…" George-Michael was seconds away from coming.

"Oh god," Michael cried, his movements becoming jerky, he had never been so aroused; he was close to his release. He could feel George-Michael's cock twitch in his hand through the fabric of his jeans. George-Michael arched his back and let out a guttural cry as he came. Seeing his son coming sent Michael over the edge and he came as well.


End file.
